


when you need that fix

by r1ker



Category: Margin Call (2011)
Genre: M/M, not your mother's late night riding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>will finds seth around him, on top of him is medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you need that fix

**Author's Note:**

> I CANNOT STOP i must sin more.
> 
> title from nelly's the fix
> 
> hooray for seth riding will into the sunset

Will _can’t breathe._

 

It’s like air can’t enter him as long as he’s buried this deep in Seth, in far but cock thrusting in short motions. He tries his hard to regain the composure he’s so renowned for, gripping with both hands the pillow holding Seth’s head below him. Speaking of Seth, he’s been gone since Will started prepping him, eyes rolled back in his head and hips working on autopilot.

 

 _Christ he’s beautiful,_ Will thinks to take his mind off of how close he is to blowing his load not ten minutes into this. Seth is, he always is, but something in the way he doesn’t pay a second of attention to Will in favor of chasing his own pleasure is astounding. He lets his hips roll with the pace Will’s already set for them, something shallow but fast, predictable but still thrilling the longer and steadier it continues.

 

“Still with me, Bregman?” he asks him when the silence grows to be too much. Fortunately Seth nods as sagely as he can while being fucked into oblivion, hand trailing up Will’s flank to clutch weakly at his side. “Good. Don’t want to lose you just yet, not right now.” He’s entirely right; to have him come before Will’s not even gotten to the good part would be a disappointment he’d have to work with.

 

Will offers, “You feel fucking fantastic,” when Seth continues to go without responding to what he has to say. Seth’s lost in it all, his chin tilting up at Will when his head leans back into the soft give of the pillow. He accepts Will’s mouth at his neck, teeth to his throat, tongue laving the grooves left behind. Seth’s cheek ends up at Will’s temple, firmly anchoring him right where he is and unconsciously causing Will’s teeth to sink in more to his neck. With his hand snaked down his belly he manages to bring himself off as Will continues to fuck him, sliding him up the bed, his slick skin catching on ruined sheets.

 

Seth suddenly feels like he’s consumed by heat and ends up shoving Will off of him, as he’s just about to come. Angry noise stifled by biting the tip of his tongue and reservations aside, Will settles for shoving off against Seth’s muscular thigh, coming after several aborted thrusts into the sinew of his leg. He’s gasping as he comes and he hears Seth make a strangled little moan in response.

 

Will flops back onto what he’s deemed as his side of the bed. He starts to breathe easy again as the minutes pass by slow, Seth having turned over to face him. The feeling of eyes on him, observing what he feel are not the cutest minutiae he has after he’s come (among them the way his thigh twitches uncontrollably), unsettles Will a little but he tolerates it out of admiration. He likes the game Seth likes to play with him, sending him over the precipice with no strings attached. The date beforehand wasn’t even that much, a no-frills affair involving two large pizzas and a stack of rented movies. That had set Seth off surprisingly, Will watching with earnest shock as Seth clambered into his lap.

 

With the lap came both of Will’s hands down the back of Seth’s trousers, grabbing handfuls of his ass like the movie on the TV behind him wasn’t rolling into the final credits as soon as he got around to fingering him open right then and there. The sounds Seth had made at the raw attention was something Will can hear echoing in his hollowed out mind.

 

Soon his senses, previously offline to recover from one hell of an overdose of sensation, are filled with the sight and smell associated with an armful of Seth. Seth crawls onto him, inching up his chest and belly to let his chin rest on Will’s shoulder. Sleepy eyes blink at Will from below, a hand brushing at his chest, electric touch catching on his ribs. He indulges Seth, presses lips to his mess of hair, mindlessly rubbing his thumb against his cheekbone.

 

“If letting you fuck my brains out gets you this way,” Seth drawls with a lazy grin in answer to the attention, “remind me to do this more often.” _I’ll deliver on that promise if you want me to,_ Will thinks blindly. It wouldn’t be the first in his life he’d be quick to jump the gun on. Probably the best he’d ever do.

 

In reality, Will gives a sputter and takes part of Seth’s cheek in between two fingers, a light pinch at best. Seth grins, angelic little shit he’s been the whole night, and closes his eyes when it starts to kick in that he’s got Will wrapped around his little finger like he hadn’t intended to from the start. “I admire your openness. Some might even misconstrue it for hubris.”

 

Seth snickers and rolls his head across Will’s chest. He blinks up at the one he’s lying on currently, still a little sex-dazed but alert enough to pucker his lips. Will scoffs and tries not to give in to the little drama queen but after looking at that face, he breaks and pulls Seth up to him to kiss him properly. It turns dirty not five seconds into it, Will’s mouth seeking Seth’s chin, the curve of his jaw, Seth’s mouth open the entire time to draw in breath almost strangled.

 

A few minutes of moving and Will’s got his back against the headboard, Seth balanced in his lap grinding down where Will’s cock’s begun to take interest once again. A rhythm gets established between their bodies, Seth’s giving where it can to allow Will’s hands to roam and grab rough as they please. The uneven cadence of Seth’s breath does its job in making Will feel like someone’s taken a match to him, ignited a slow burn.

 

Soon it ends up with Seth back on his cock, fucking himself with fluid movements of his hips up and down, one hand braced on Will’s chest to keep it level and even. He’s looking away, somewhere off of the bed and onto the neat and tidy floor of Will’s master bedroom, presumably to hide the rapidly growing red flush crawling up his belly and chest.

 

Will doesn’t do anything. He lets Seth take the reins, something different from the course the earlier part of the night had taken firsthand, but it’s excellent. In fact, more than he’d ever hoped for. The heat and the grip are still there, perhaps even more evident and consuming than before. He can’t move for all of Seth’s weight being concentrated on his groin so he sits there for the duration of it, allows Seth to create a brutal tempo for himself. He’s thinking about something that makes him laugh as he rides Will’s dick, smiling impishly at what Will perceives as a pleasant, passing thought. _Far be it from him to still retain that boyish charm with my cock up his ass,_ Will thinks. His stomach still flips a little when Seth wipes away the smile and leans down to face him.

 

It astounds Will how Seth can manage those two things, looking him in the eye with a smoldering stare with his hips still working up and down Will’s cock. He thrusts and he thrusts and soon turns his attentions back to their mouths, bringing them together once again for a bruising kiss. Seth’s tongue can’t stay out of his mouth, easing back in there right alongside Will’s with far too much ease. They pull back a little to make it more open-mouthed, Seth’s lungs burning for air mostly.

 

Without warning Seth again comes up Will’s chest with a throaty sound, belly twitching and abs working alongside his hips to grind through the aftershocks. Will treats himself a little, takes his first few fingertips to the pool of Seth’s come on his skin and presses into it. The texture makes him a little squeamish but it’s nothing that’s not natural, Seth’s overwhelmingly positive response to his brand of attention.

 

Still working on restoring a regular pattern of breathing, Seth huffs out, “You do know I love you, right?” Will’s eyes go wide and he’s nodding like his first response wasn’t to bolt and run from the bed, the bedroom as a whole, or what he really wants, what this promises to be long after the sex is done. It wouldn’t be all bad having Seth around for longer than it takes for them to come once or twice. Still he’s haunted by just how badly it could go downhill, soured by the lifestyle Wall Street makes them live while in its hold.

 

“Yeah,” Will sighs as Seth relaxes down on top of him again, fully sated now with no hopes of going again until at least the morning. He reaches over to the side table and grabs a handful of tissues, wiping them both off in the place of doing what Will really wants to do – getting a shower and scouring himself, he’s got sweat running into places he never thought – and he lets out a slow breath.

 

Later that night he can’t sleep. Seth does, rather well with his head pillowed on Will’s chest, and he is warmer than any blanket could ever be. The one with his cheek just above his heart breathes quietly out of his mouth, closed eyes flickering deep in dreaming, and Will can’t help but see him as one hell of a picture. Everything about him is something an artist would forge with a fine and careful hand, the matting of his curly hair when his head tosses a little even as he’s unconscious, that sickening sweep of his eyelashes along his cheekbone, eyebrows that shouldn’t be so neat and perfect.

 

Will rethinks what he said - or rather, implied by way of his silence - before. He loves him. Loves him more than he should.


End file.
